thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Elysia
Kevitakh'Aro'Smath, commonly known as Elysia or The Golden City,' '''is the central city of the Arkn kingdom. It was created by Raziel, and served as the home of the royal family until the second May 15th Catastrophe. At that time, the city was partially destroyed by a Dekn army (led by the Dekn general Dragon); shortly thereafter, the emergence of Voidweb destroyed what remained of the city. Districts ''Aristocracy The Aristocracy District was the district which houses the best, brightest, and most successful Arkn. They were in charge of the banks and economy of the city, and house the societies and committees dedicated to the betterment of each district. They were the wealthiest and therefore most self-centered district, and tended to have dynasties built on wealth in very large family units. The last known Arkn Lord of Aristocracy is Preth'ad'hedral. Government The Government District was (obviously) the head of the government units in the Golden City. These Arkn were in charge of law enforcement and keeping (relative) peace between districts, along with monitoring the economy to ensure that all communication is lawful. Goverment was also the district that presided over the Arkn Royal Guard and the Arkn Forces. This district housed the Cabinet of Arkn Lords. The last known Arkn Lord of Government is Tek'han'kedmikh. Clergy The Clergy District is the district that heads the sacred matters of the Golden City. They oversee the religious affiliation of the districts, oversee fellowship and adhere to the cryptic leadership of the Hethe, called Hetheism. Seeing as Arkn are typically highly sexually-charged, the leaders of the Church are always females, who are strong Mother figures. As an exception, there are some girls that are kept chaste in order to preserve their high blood as they will be potential Arkn Ladies. Considering religion is a fairly major component of the Arkn, the Clergy have their say in most mediums of lawmaking and the public good. The last known Arkn Baroness of Clergy is Cla'rif'exdja. Scholars The Scholars District presides over knowledge and wisdom dispersing through every caste. They are in charge of the education system and house the historians, doctors and anthropologists of the City. They teach about the history of the Arkn and Dekn and the symbiosis of their existence. They have the only gate to the Outlands that remains opened, but they're all too wise to venture out beyond the gate. The Scholar District is easily the most learned of any other district. The last known Arkn Lord of Scholars is Zed'jor'tgak. Labor The Labor District presided over most commonplace occupations in the City. These Arkn were naturally the most poverty-stricken district. It housed many gangs and crime, black market exchanges, and shady business of that sort, and was also the largest district. They had little say in governmental and economic procedures. The last known Arkn Lord of Labor is Ghed'bri'khul. The Cabinet of Arkn Lords The Cabinet of Arkn Lords is the governmental system by which the welfare of The Golden City is determined. It is run by a quintet of Arkn Lords, each a representative of their respective district. Being self-centered entities, the Arkn exchange their reign in a round-robin kind of manner, each representative taking one eternity per reign, enforcing a dictatorship of sorts. The lifespan of each Arkn ensures that the quintet will last for aeons, until it is finally time to elect another quintet of Lords. The election process is based on pure merit and status. The previous council chooses the one that will follow it. The citizens have no say. In the event of an assassination, as with what occurred when the Arknangel Uriel defected, the Cabinet elects a replacement based off of that district's dynasties or by pure merit, as they would with a typical election. The Cabinet meets upon appointment in The Beacon, which resides in the Government District. The Outlands The outer area around the Golden City's five districts is avoided by most Arkn, due to being full of deadly and disgusting wildlife. There is a golden gate with four entrances all around the districts, keeping the public in and the creatures out. While most keep their gate under lock and key, the Scholars have abandoned it, assuming that the citizens are too educated to go outside of it. Notes and Trivia * Elysia was originally created by Cerysemeryse16. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Universe A Category:Locations (Universe A) Category:Hold Cities Category:The Golden Cities